A Little More Than a Body Guard
by KyuubiNibi
Summary: When Naruto is sent on a mission to be the Mizukages body guard he become something a little bit more *Story based off the idea of Fox Sages story but unfortunately it appears he has discontinued his series*


**I'm sorry but I'v decided to make this into a one-shot for now and then incorporate it into a new story I'v been working on off and on because of all of the end of the year projects and essays and finals. sorry for not updating you guys but I've been working don't worry but for now this is going to be a one-shot so read away... or not**

"One last thing Mei-sama, to increase the bond between our villages I propose that we give you the hero of Konaha Uzumaki Naruto to serve as your personal body guard." Proclaimed the Hokage

"Why would I even need one of your shinobi if I could just get one of my top shinobi to protect me 24/7 if I wanted to" Mei stated firmly.

"But may I remind you that your top body guard has just been killed and there is no shinobi in Kiri as strong as he was."

The Hokage blurted out "and this will also serve as an offering to form an alliance for later this shinobi alliance has faded"

"If you form an alliance with us then you will also be allied with Suna"

"Tsunade-sama I believe that we have an agreement" stated the Mizukage, she was almost convinced this could work out perfectly to benefit everybody.

"Bring In Naruto!" Tsunade shouted hoping they would hear her and respond quickly.

Naruto then proceeds to walk in to the Hokage's office with curiosity who this woman Tsunade was speaking to and why he was being called in and had to wait outside for half an hour.

"You wanted to see me Granny?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have a new mission for you. Your new mission for the next two years is to stick with Mei-sama and protect her with your life." Said the Hokage

Naruto said nothing just stood there with a shocked face jaw almost touching the ground until he blurted out "What, Who is this old lady any ways!"

"For your information Mei-sama is the fifth Mizukage of Kiri!" shouted the infuriated Hokage

"Who are you calling old you stupid kid I'm only 21" growled the even more infuriated Mizukage. "That's like what 5 years older than you"

Naruto's expression changed from shocked to serious and asked "So you're the Mizukage huh, but why do I have to go"

"Because it is a good way to strengthen the alliance and gain allies, but anyways Naruto this will be a good chance to train and test your skills against other ninja from outside of Konaha." Said a more confident Tsunade.

"I accept!" exclaimed a more eager Naruto; he was now thinking of all the possibilities he would have to test his sage mode abilities. "When do we leave?" asked Naruto

"You will leave immediately; the Mizukage is late in her schedule to get back to Kiri on time for her meeting with the elders." Tsunade declared "You will gather your belongings in two to three scrolls and be off. The trip to arrive at Kiri will take about 2 days."

Naruto ran all the way home but shortly stopped to see Sakura and tell her about his mission in the quickest way possible. He left out the part about him being away for two years because he did not want to worry her and he could not bring himself to.

When Naruto arrived home he quickly looked through his clothes and belonging and realized that he could fit everything he needed into one scroll. He used the transportation technique that Tenten used with her ninja tools.

Naruto realized that he was already 15 minutes behind because of his short stop at Sakura's house. He used sage mode to get to the entrance of Konaha as quickly as he could. If this was any other mission he would have no problem being late but he had heard many stories of the Mizukage's short temper and how she would flirt with most boys.

When he had arrived the Mizukage was waiting impatiently tapping her foot and sporting angry stares at Naruto.

"Sorry Mizukage-sama I was having some difficulty packing and finding the right items to take "apologized Naruto, which was a complete lie but he had learned how to lie from his sensei Kakashi.

"I guess its OK but we really need to leave right now." Said the Mizukage wondering if he was lying or telling the truth, as they walked she stopped disputing this in her head and moved on."So, who exactly are you and what makes you so special besides the fact you defeated pain."

"What; oh um well my name is Uzumaki Naruto I was shunned as child and rejected, I grew up without knowing the love of a mother or father." Naruto explained the entire story of how he defeated pain and how his life was with his sensei before that.

Throughout the entire story he told Mei listened very carefully and felt sympathetic and strangely attracted to him because of their similar past.

It took Naruto an entire day to sum up his entire life before they set up camp and Naruto kept guard. He had activated his sage mode to be able to detect chakra around him in a mile wide radius. Unfortunately for him there was no trouble for the entire night and decided to meditate and try to work on making his sage mode activate faster.

After that he decided to check and see if the Mizukage was still asleep or waking up. It had turned out she was still asleep on her side without any blanket on with her hands tucked between her thighs. Some of Jiraiya's pervyness had rubbed off on Naruto as he found himself peaking at the Mizukage who had decided to sleep in her underwear only. He inspected her firm ass and her supple breasts and found that his member had grown fully erect. He had never been with a girl sexually but he had known what everything was in his own body and a woman's body thanks to all the icha icha books Jiraiya had made Naruto proof read.

As Naruto was going to return to his training he felt a hand touch his shoulder and the grab his neck and turned him around extremely fast. It had been Mei who caught on to him, it turns out that the five kage had to be very light sleeper in case that someone made an attempt on their life

"What are you doing!" growled a furious Mei not knowing whether to slap him our just beat him up.

"Ah, I was j-just checking i-if you were still a-asleep! I swear!" shouted Naruto hoping she wouldn't look down at his pants.

"I would believe if you weren't sporting a fucking boner!"Screamed Mei, getting even more furious that he lied to her when it was obvious that he wasn't being truthful.

She was debating what to do with him when she realized she could just embarrass him more than hurt him and leaned in and kissed him on his lips opening his lips with her tongue and kissed him aggressively but pulled away as soon as it started and whispered in his ear if you ever lie to me again I'll kill you.

Mei walked calmly back into her tent to finish dressing and Naruto just melted to the ground not knowing to like what just happened or to be completely confused and think nothing of it. The he remembered that the Mizukage had a reputation for being flirtatious and stop worrying too much about it even though he was felling even more attracted to her than ever.

The Mizukage broke down laughing when she got in her tent because of the look on Naruto's face when she kissed him. She started t think what that kiss actually meant, she knew at the time she was just teasing him and trying to embarrass him. But after that kiss it felt like so much more.

They were off again to get to Kiri only less than a day away the mist was starting to shroud the path and the mist was thickening to the point where you couldn't see three feet ahead of you.

"Naruto I think we should um uh hold hand so we don't get separated." Mei said shyly and blushed fiercely, but Naruto couldn't tell because of the mist.

"Sure if you say so." Naruto murmured he also blushed but only for a second. "So how close are we to Kiri?" asked Naruto

"About an hour until we get there" said Mei

"Also before we keep going I have to ask one question, is there ramen in Kiri?" Naruto asked with a completely straight serious face.

"Are you kidding that's all I ever eat, well that and barbecue" laughed Mei

"Really oh my god me to, that's so cool I guess it looks like we might just get along." stated Naruto, and he really did mean it.

About an hour later they arrived at Kiri with the gate full of a patient crowd awaiting the Mizukage's return. Cheering as the two came into view and out of the thick fog. The Mizukage was received very openly but had to explain the Naruto was her bodyguard for the next two years.

"Hey Naruto I'm going to have to go have a meeting with the elders of the village, I will show you were we will stay and then you can tour Kiri." Said Mei

"Alright sounds good to me, I might just eat some ramen." Announced Naruto

Mei showed Naruto were they would both stay and then went off to the Hokage's office. It surprisingly looked almost the same as the one in Konaha, but with more style.

Naruto went around Kiri and got some food to eat and then went to his room and waited for Mei to return. He didn't have to wait that long because he had been out a long time. When Mei walked in she showed him where he would sleep and she told him that she would sleep in the room to the left from his.

Mei was about to leave and enter her room when Naruto asked "Why did you kiss me when I thought for sure that you would beat me down or at least slap me?"

Mei sighed but responded "I didn't hit you because I knew you wouldn't care afterwards but as you can see you've been thinking about it all the time haven't you, and the reason was to embarrass you "

"Oh OK… well it didn't really embarrass me, but I kind of liked it." Naruto proclaimed

"Just get some sleep." Mei sighed and walked out of the room disappointed that she didn't stay with him.

Naruto fell asleep thinking about what had transpired throughout the last two days and felt a sense of joy that he had been sent on this mission.

When he awoke he had realized that the Mizukage was still fast asleep and he saw this as an opportunity to train on control the Kyuubi's chakra even though what had happened during his training with 'Ero-Sennin'.

He went on to the Mizukages special training grounds where he spent four hours talking and reasoning with the kyuubi to let him control his power but he decided to leave it to the next training session to tame the kyuubi's chakra. When he returned to his room the Mizukage had gotten out of bed and prepared a large breakfast for the two of them to enjoy.

The Mizukage had forced Naruto to eat all of the remaining food he had not eaten and threatened to kill him if he didn't which made him gulp and then eat every last bit of food. It was a Sunday in Kiri and that meant that the Mizukage had the day off to relax and walk around the village. Mei decided to show Naruto around the village and take him to all the best spots in Kiri.

After their day of going around Kiri they decided to go into a bath house and relax for about an hour. The bath house reminded Naruto all to well of his sensei Jiraiya who use to peep at the naked girls on the other side and then say it was all research for his popular icha icha book series. It also reminded him of the task Jiraiya had left him, Which was to find true peace in the shinobi world.

After awhile sitting in the springs Naruto decided to get out. He stood up and got his towel then wrapped it around his waist. He made his way to the changing room while trying not to slip on the wet ground. He never felt completely comfortable changing in a bath house because there was always some old man changing as slowly as he could. Sure enough there was one old man sitting in the changing room but luckily for Naruto the man got up and walked out as soon as he walking in.

Little did Naruto know the Mizukage had been waiting more than ten minutes for him and was beginning to become inpatient with him. She was known for being inpatient so naturally she got p and started wandering around trying to find Naruto just in case he had gotten lost. Naruto barley had enough time to put on his toad boxers when Mei walked in not knowing that it was a changing room for men and saw Naruto's glimmering toned and muscular body he had not completely dried off so his stomach head and arms were still wet. Naruto saw Mei and in an instance covered himself with his clothes his face turned red when he realized that she had just saw him half naked.

"Ah, what are you doing Mei-Sama!?" screamed Naruto as he rushed to fully clothe himself Mei ran back around the corner.

She answered "I didn't know that this was a changing room, I got impatient and started looking for you" she couldn't help but be in the slightest bit turned on by Naruto's muscular and wet body, but those thoughts were drowned out by embarrassment.

She quickly ran out of the changing room and went back to the lobby, where her thoughts were all over what she had just witnessed and kept coming back to his muscular form. Mei kept wrapping her head around the thought of how he would act when he got there. But every time she tried to forget she just kept imagining his body and unconsciously licked her lips.

Naruto quickly put the rest of his outfit back on and walked out to join Mei in the main lobby to be greeted with a barrage of apologies. Naruto forgave her and took the incident very lightly but acting as i had never happened which Mei was relieved to hear. Mei just decided to let what happen happen but still for the rest of the day every time she looked at him she bushed and turned away quickly.

The day was coming to an end when they were walking back to the Mizukage's tower but Mei still wanted to see Naruto's jutsu and the full extent of his skills. That would have to wait till the next day, because the bath house created fatigue in both Naruto and the Mizukage so that as soon as the fell in bed they were already fast asleep.

Mei woke very peacefully with her head facing to the left of the bed. she could feel warmth from and something touching her shoulder to her right and realized were she was and sprung up from the bed to see that she had been sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. Mei blushed softly at the fact and remembered the previous day along with the incident that had occurred. at that her blush deepened before she went to her own room and changed into her fishnets and blue dress. she wrote Naruto a note that read...

_Dear Naruto,_

_I saw that you were still asleep when I woke up and I wanted to meet with you in my office in the mansion about a trip I need to take to Kumogakure._

Mei grabbed her Mizukage hat and left the home to go to her office to get some paperwork done before he arrived. Mei was greeted by her secretary and assistants who then handed her a mountain of paper work. She sighed and dropped her head down to the the desk making a thud as though a rock had fallen. Grumbling something about why she took this job while she started to climb the mountain of paperwork.

Not even three minutes later she heard a light knock on the front door and yelled come in. This was none other than Naruto who had awoken and read the note and came as soon as he could.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I thought that a body guard should stay with their client!" Naruto exclaimed

Mei smirked and said "Oh well you just looked so cute while you slept I thought it would be a shame if I woke you up." Slightly giggling at her own statement.

Naruto blushed darkened as he just shook his head left and right cracking a smile and looking down at the ground.

"so what did you need to talk to me about?" he questioned  
Mei responded"Well I need to go to kumogakure to talk to the Raikage about a small dispute that some of our chunnin had. I need you to come with me and basically just do your job."

"Is anyone else coming with us or is it just you and me?" he asked shyly slightly moving his head to the side.

"Nope. just you, and me for about a week."Mei said with a bit of a husky tone making Naruto shiver.

realizing that what she had just said her face turned a slight shade of gray and coughed to break the tension. She unconsciously licked her lips and said"You should be getting ready, we leave in an hour, OK Naruto-_kun._" she said the kun after his name with extra lust and desire before she waved him off.

Naruto was already sweating just from that conversation and he had a blush that adorned his face that would not leave for the next ten minutes. he was in deep thinking while walking down the stairs to get to the first floor of the Mizukage mansion._ Wow is Mei-Chan coming on to me? and what if that's the reason that were taking this trip, oh god I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing!_ he thought.

Naruto ran to the apartment that they were staying at and ran up and down the stairs like a maniac trying to get everything he would need for his trip assuming that Mei had already gotten her things ready or had some servants do it for her. the items he grabbed and packed included some essentials like food, clothes, water and ninja tools he kept them in two scrolls in his tools pouch. He was beginning to think deeply again of all the possibilities and the outcomes for the trip.

He concluded that whatever happens out on the trip will happen and to just go with it for the time being. remembering the conversation and shivering when she said his name. He left before the hour was up not wanting to be late he headed for the Mizukage mansion with all his things packed neatly in his pouches.

**With Mei right after Naruto left**

It turned out that the conversation they last had was ringing through both their heads only one of them was confident about it, and that was Mei. She had actually loved how the conversation went and love the fact she could make him that tense and squirm when she wanted to. she had thought of her feelings starting to grow for the blond and openly accepted it although the age difference did slightly bug her. Not because of her though but what he might think of it. They were only five years apart in age which made her twenty one._(In the manga and anime I know she is thirty that part just kinda bugged me, sorry. I would rather have a five year difference instead of a fourteen year difference)_

Mei was already thinking of all the fun they could have out in the trip just the two of them alone in one tent. She was just hoping he would feel the same way when she approached him about the issue. she thought of the ways she could initiate the subject but none sounded to good except the one thought of asking if he had a special sweetheart back in the village. _Well I could always just wait until he left the tent and lay in just my fishnets and wait for him to return. no that wont work I don't want to just seduce him I actually want a relationship with him._ She thought

This type of thinking went on for another fifteen minutes while she was just leaning with her right hand on her cheek and her elbow on the desk. just neglecting her paperwork and sighing at the thoughts that she was having about her young love. She had dozed off and started to dream of all the things that had happened in the past few days. She remembered when she was at konoha talking to the Hokage, then arriving at Kiri with her new body guard. She was then abruptly awoken by a knock on the door, she raised her head and wiped a little bit of drool off of her cheek then shouted come in.

The door nob turned and Naruto came in and asked why it took so long for her to respond. She put her hand behind her head and said "Well you see... about that well, I might have fallen asleep doing my paper work" she said with a cheeky grin while Naruto started to laugh. Mei turned a little red bit started to laugh with him, this only lasted a minute before he asked

"Are we going to leave yet?"

"well how long have I been out?" she asked innocently

"Well I left about fifty minutes ago so we should head out in like 10 minutes." he responded

"I guess I have only ten minutes to do twenty minutes of paper work." She said sighing

"you could always have a **Bushin** do it for you ya now"

"Kami, how did I not think about it sooner!" hitting herself in the head with a book._(Kami= ninja Jesus... sorta)_

"I had told Baa-chan about it and she gave me a month off from my missions to just relax."

"I guess I'll just have to give you an even better reward."she said with all the lust and huskiness that her voice would allow making Naruto a little hot and uncomfortable while had seen his reaction and knew he knew what she meant. He regained his state of being and decided to continue this as a sort of joke and responded

"So whats my reward gonna be." He said in a low tone

She stumbled at first being a little surprised at his sudden gain of confidence but the replied

"Whatever you want, wherever you want it." she continued while walking to his side of the room and sitting on the desk right next to his chair

"How about right here and right now."she said in almost a whisper pulling him a little closer to the point where they could feel each others breath on one another. She grinned seductively and pushed her lips against his and kissed him.

He could feel her lips against his but for a few seconds he had no emotions. He had only felt shock of what she had just done and had realized what she wanted him to do to her right there. He sort of grinned and closed his eyes so that he could go more into the kiss making it more intense so that he could fell more of her against him. Her lips were small and plump, but not too plump. Soft and gentle, caressing and comforting while making him even more hot.

Mei had opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip trying to introduce tongue into the kiss. he was about to open his mouth when they had heard the door knob turning and they immediately pulled back and acted as if they were just sitting there talking.

The door opened and it was the Mizukages assistant whose name was Yuna. She came into the room and told them that they were five minutes behind schedule and they should have left a while ago. When she had asked what they were doing there faces burned up and they both said"NOTHING. We just lost track of time, that's all."

Yuna looked at them and tilted her head looking with a little bit of curiosity, but then let that thought fade because they had to leave immediately. She said that her belongings were packed in three scrolls and were ready to be taken.

They walked to the gate in silence, but Naruto just couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a few minutes at a time and Mei was known for the most part of being a cheerful person. Naruto was the first to break the silence and said "Why didn't you introduce me to your secretary and your adviser"

"Truth is I really don't like her she is always so annoying and talking herself and her husband and it makes me sad that I'v never really had anyone like a boyfriend or husband until now... right?"

"I didn't really think about it but after what happened in your office I would love to be your boyfriend Mei-Chan"

To this she only giggled a she recalled the passionate kiss they shared and grabbed his hand while they continued to walk through Kiri to get to the gates. She remembered about her plan to ask him if he had anyone at home and then comfort him if he ever had a break up or if he never had anyone, but this worked even better. Even though she didn't have to she would ask him anyways.

"Say, Naruto-kun did you ever have anyone special in konoha or were you like me and never had anything like this?" she questioned

He thought about it for a minute and then responded "Well I always was into this girl Sakura but she never liked me back because of this one guy named Sasuke he left the village and she never got over him, he was always my best friend but he craved power so he left and became one of Orochimaru-teme's puppets. Then there was this one girl... I always in a way knew she had some feelings for me but I never really got around to talking to her about it before my battle with the six pains, when I was pinned to the floor with five metal rods stuck in my body she came down and tried to defend me but while she came down she confessed her love for me but was killed by the last pain." He sad but whisper the part about Hinata and said it very sadly.

Mei responded by quickly stopping and pulling him into a hug while putting his face in her chest in case he needed to cry. But no tears ever came from the blond. he thanked her with a kiss and wrapped his hand around her waist and continued to walk. They had reached the gate in less than two minutes and just continued their walking.

They never really paid much attention to all of the men and women staring at them while they walked by the markets. They could hear whispers and new rumors starting to form. They were whispering but thanks to their chakra control training they were able to hear what all of the civilians were saying. They didn't mind on bit though as if all was right with the world as long as they were together.

Night was approaching fast and they had two more days to get to Kumogakure so they decided that Mei would set up camp and Naruto would hunt for the food even though they had food nothing in there scrolls looked rather appetizing or romantic at all. Although Mei knowing she had try to get Naruto to be her boyfriend brought rose pedals and candles to make it a little more romantic in the dark woods.

Mei decided to set up Their tent right next to a beautiful green pond that was somewhat deep but not much past six feet. The water was see through and it was surrounded by large oak trees. She had started a fire after collecting some dried up wood and placing them in a pile. She used a match to light It and went into the tent to change into something more 'comfortable' for her. She just shed her main blue dress and remained in skintight fishnets that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Naruto soon returned with fish and some herbs that he had collected. she asked how he got so much and so quickly and he said the same way that I made you life ten times easier at her office. He put the fish perched up and some metal rods that he had and and stacked them on it so the wouldn't burn in the fire.

They ate in relative silence but that didn't last long knowing both thee personalities someone was going to start a conversation sooner or later. This time it was Mei who said "So Naru-Kun You never told me about you family?" she said

He remembered what his father had told him that he had any enemies outside of the leaf and he didn't really want to lie to Mei but he had to ask her a question first "Let me ask you something first, do you have anything against the leaf or its Hokage at all?"

"No, I bear no grudges against any of the nations besides Iwa, but Ill get to tell you all of that later."

"Well I know who my father is but I forgot to ask who my mother was, My Father was the Yondaime of Konaha." He proclaimed with a proud face and a smile.

Mei was shocked and had her jaw drop, she had to force her next sentence out "So you are like me after all."

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned

"We are both orphans left alone to live in this cruel but beautiful world." she said plainly "You see I wasn't an orphan from birth but, during the third shinobi world war I saw my parents dead in my house as Iwa ninja had been leaving." She continued not missing a beat.

"Wow, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek softly.

"It isn't your fault Naruto-Kun, But I'd rather not continue my story, OK?" she asked sadly

"of course" he said

He pulled back and finally noticed that she wasn't wearing her blue dress anymore and the only clothing that was left was her skirt like fishnets and her fishnet shirt. He hadn't noticed before because of the darkness but now in the light of the fire he had to keep his eyes in check before they start to wander around her gorgeous body.

**LEMON START OR JUST LIME FOR A LITTLE BIT THEN LEMON**

* * *

Mei had been sitting on the same log as Naruto right next to the fire and had been waiting for him to notice what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't wearing. He blushed and turned his head, but Mei saw this and grabbed his cheek with her hand, scooted closer to him and kissed him certain that they wouldn't be interrupted this time on one of their little make-out sessions. This time Naruto tried to gain access to her mouth by licking her lips in circles to be quickly accepted by her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in each others mouths, Naruto quickly started to win the struggle and when he had her at bay he pulled away.

To her by surprise and picked her up by her butt with both of his hands and placed her on his lap with her facing him and one leg of hers on each side of him. Mei gasped but then was cut off by Naruto who flat out pulled her into a deep sensual kiss that started with tongue and everything. He slyly moved his hands to her thighs and started to massage them which earned him a muffled moan through the kiss.

She saw what he was doing and thought to herself. _Well two can play at that game, Naruto-kun._ Mei swiftly put her hands on his shoulders and started to move herself back and forth on Naruto crotch grinding against him the motion making him groan while still in the deep the kiss. She began to feel his member rising against her ass and sighed in pleasure but kept grinding on him this time even faster. It might have even looked like she was humping him through his clothes but the feeling was so great she didn't really care what it looked like. Mei rapidly felt herself getting wetter through her fishnets and thong knowing if she kept this up he would feel it too. Although they were both in heaven having the best sensations they have ever felt in their lives she had to break the kiss and get off of his lap. Her actions making him groan and him pout but what she did next made it all worth while.

What Mei did next was give Naruto a little show of her doing a little booty dance and strip tease. She started by turning around and swaying her butt up and down, back and forth while pulling her fishnets slightly down, but enough to see her thong the quickly back up up. She started backing up toward Naruto while having her hands on her knees bouncing back. When she got close enough Naruto decided grab her left cheek while spanking her on her right cheek, this made her bite her lip and whimper at his actions. After that she pulled down her fishnet completely leaving only her thong and top. she turned around and faced him while she started dropping her butt really low to the ground while pulling her shirt up just enough so that the bottom or the fabric was rubbing her hard nipples making her groan at the sensation. Mei was at least a D cup if not bigger in breast size, her tear drop shaped titties were the perfect size to grab and play with. Soon enough Mei pulled off all of her shirt and let her breast hang loose, they were not saggy or fat at all they looked perfect as though gravity have had no affect on them what so ever. She had turned toward him and stuck her hand in her underwear and started to play with herself using only one finger at the time beginning but soon enough stuck both of her fingers in her snatch. She continued to slowly finger herself in and out, when she started to pick up speed she put a third and final finger in herself. She turned around and got on her knees so her ass was facing him and pulled down her thong off completely so he could get a full view of soaking wet and dripping pussy and her tight asshole. She wrapped her other hand around her back and stuck her pointer finger in her inexperienced ass hole. Mei was now leaning on her breasts with her face almost in the ground.

She turned her head to discover that he had gotten the same idea as he already had one hand down his pants going back and forth slowly rubbing himself off. She was already to the point were she couldn't stand not having him ravish her body so she got up and grabbed his free hand. She led him to the tent While grabbing the sleeping bag she had been laying on while playing with herself for his entertainment. The sleeping bag was wet from were her clit had been hovering and over dripping. They had gotten inside the tent and Mei realized that Naruto still had a tent of his own in his pants. She decided to pleasure him first and pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. She gasped at his size, if she had to estimate he was at least seven if not eight inches long and she could barely wrap her hand around his member. she stayed staring at it mesmerized and licking her lips in anticipation. She gulped before she went in and gave it and experimental lick on the tip, she thought it tasted slightly salty but sorta like it so she kissed the head and started to give slow licks up and down the shaft.

"ugh, Fuck." He groaned slowly

She enjoyed his reaction and continued with her fun of slowly licking up and down his shaft and when she got to the bottom she would give a little lick to his balls which would make him shiver and groan. She had gotten her way around the entire cock and decided to play with the head. She put her mouth only on his tip and started to swirl her tongue around in a circle. When she stopped and pulled back she made a popping noise as if she was just sexually licking a lolly pop. She giggled a little school girl giggle and She said "Wow Foxy-Sama how am I gonna get all of your hard cock in my mouth?" She asked looking up at him and tilting her head slightly Having an innocent yet sexy tone.

Before he could answer she took half of his length all in her mouth making him gasp and grunt at the same time. She continued to bob her head up and down only taking half in at a time not wanting to deep throat it just yet. Naruto took on of his hands and roughly placed on the back of Mei's head making her gag on the already half way in cock. She didn't mind what he did at all because she always loved to play rough and got turned on when she was being dominated, so in fact what he did only made her want more of him. He placed his other hand on one of her large mounds and started to knee it while continuing to push on her head with his other hand.

Naruto being a virgin also had limits, he had started to pant and said "Ah Kami, Mei-Chan if you keep this up I'm gonna come."

Mei looked up at him and grinned while saying "That's the point, Foxy-Sama" She said with a little giggle.

Mei looked back at his Rock hard rod and saw that a little pre-cum had come out of the tip, she looked at it and smiled then put just the tip in her mouth and lick at it until she had cleaned it off. She thought it was slimy and had tasted a little salty and a bit bitter, but she liked it and swallowed it after giving it a little taste test. After that she got back to work but this time took three quarters of his rod into her mouth. Naruto started grinding his teeth trying to hold back his load but he knew it would end soon. Using the hand that was on the back of her head he pushed himself fully into her mouth making her choke for a second then pulling back out. He couldn't fight his urge to buck his hips and fuck her mouth, so that's exactly what he did. He knew he was at his limit and pulled back until only the tip was in her mouth. He shouted "Fuck, ahh I'm coming" He continued to try and pull back so he wouldn't explode in her mouth. She made a whimpering noise and grabbed his shaft keeping only the tip in her mouth waiting for her gooey treat to come into her mouth. She felt a few strings of his seed fly into her mouth landing on her tongue she waited for him to stop coming and pull back. when he took his dick out of her mouth she opened her mouth and showed him his come, she swished it back and forth on her tongue before swallowing his load.

Mei stood up off of her knees and gave Naruto a little peck on the lips before she asked "So, how was that Foxy-Sama?" she asked with a mischievous grin. He smiled and said "That was amazing Mei-Chan, but you know I'm gonna get you back now right?" He then picked her up by her thighs and set her down on the ground and got on top while facing her he pulled Mei into a deep kiss. He had tasted himself a little bit in the kiss and didn't mind much because he knew that he would soon get a taste of her for himself. He moved off of her mouth and started to kiss her neck giving it little nips with his canine teeth. He kissed her all the way to her breasts, he grabbed the left one while kneeing and massaging it and started to suck on her right moaned in ecstasy when he started to swirl his tongue around her hardened nipples he moved to the left and did the same to it. He was much to eager stay playing only with her breasts.

He kissed from her chest all the way down to her crotch leaving a trail of saliva from the points at where he kissed. Every one of his kisses gave her butterfly's in her stomach knowing that with every kiss her young blond lover got the slightest bit closer to eating her out which would make her scream his name in pleasure. He shifted is hands down to her knees and started to stroke her legs back and forth while continually kissing down towards her sweet spot. when he had finally arrived to her soaking wet slit he pushed her wet lips to the sides and gave her bud a little lick which made her moan his name. He enjoyed hearing her squeal because then he knew he was doing a good job. Naruto Took a dive instead of just teasing her her went in and started licking her as deep as his tongue would allow. He was naturally good at this because of his love for ramen, he would always try to lick the bottom of the bowl to get out the remaining broth.

Naruto had thought she tasted quite sweet and loved her taste making him plunge even further into her clit until his tongue wouldn't allow him to go any more. She grabbed the back of his head and kept him in place, he could hear her panting while screaming in pleasure telling him not to stop. She had started to pull on his hair and dig her nails into his head which he slightly winced at but kept going anyways knowing that meant she was loving ever second of it. She moaned trying to speak but could only say these words "Ahh...Fuck...Naruto...I'm...Getting _(pant)_ Close... please _(pant)_ Don't stop!"

Mei was in pure bliss and while he continued to lick at her pussy mercilessly. She had held his head in place with her left hand and slowly maneuvered her right hand to rub above her clit in circles. She felt his hand move to her nether regions and start to poke in and out of her tight and inexperienced ass hole. She felt that she was close but this pushed her over the edge and she reach the tip of her orgasm. Mei scream "Fuck, FUck, FUCk, FUCK. AHHH, I'M COMING" Mei had already ripped out some hairs off of his head and scratch at his head.

Naruto Felt some liquid rush into his mouth which he had swallowed greedily loving the taste of her sweet juices. She slowly let go of his head had dropped to the floor still loving every second of her orgasm. He got up and looked at her grinning and said "What you done already?"

"Far from it Foxy-Sama, I'm just over whelmed at how good that felt." Mei said with a grin

"Alright just remember you said it. don't come to me tomorrow telling me how your so sore from tonight."

Naruto got down and sat down right next to her waiting for her to recover from her previous orgasm. It was only thirty seconds later that he had been pulled into a kiss by Mei who had plunged her tongue around his, taking the head start for dominance. They both tasted each other in the kiss along with the mixed flavor of both of them which didn't make them shy away even for a second. Mei gasped when she found herself with her hands pinned to her sides and an over eager Naruto on top of her. Mei waited to create a moment where she could regain her position, she reached her hand down and started to stroke Naruto's already hard member. He broke the kiss and groaned giving Mei her opportunity to flip things on him. She took her chance and flipped him on his back with his hands to the side and Mei's knees on top of them. His member was rubbing against her ass making want to thrust up into her ass hole but he decided that he would just let her do whatever she wanted to him. She mischievously grinned and said "You're going to have to try harder than that if you wanna be on top Foxy-Kun" she said changing the Sama into a Kun from her being on top and in control this time.

"I guess you're right Mei-Chan." he said submissively while letting his head fall back to the sleeping bag "But Mei-Chan, let me ask you... are you a virgin?"

"Of course I am, didn't I tell you that I'v never been with another man?" She said

"Well it's kind of better that you're on top so you can go at your own pace your the first few minutes."He said

Mei nodded her head and angled his cock toward her wet slit and slowly sat down on him. She felt a sharp pain but it was muffled by the pleasure of his large dick penetrating her. She kept going until she slid down completely on him and her ass was rubbing on his thighs. She moaned at the sensation of being completely filled in, it had felt many times better than when he had eaten her out.

"Uh, fuck yeeesssss!" she moaned while continuing to slide up and down on his hard shaft.

"Kami, you so tight down their Mei-Chan" Naruto grunted

Mei had been sliding up and down on Naruto's Hard rod in a rhythm that Naruto was beginning to catch on to. Every time she went down on him he would meet her half-way and thrust up creating an indescribable amount of pleasure for the two of them. Naruto had freed his hands from their imprisonment under Mei and raised both of them to start massaging Her breasts while his fingers would rub circles around them and eventually pinch them making her scream in pleasure.

Mei's moans and screams could be heard throughout the Forrest they were in not letting a single animal have a minute of peace and quiet. Mei hand moved her hands to Naruto's chest giving her better leverage to push up and down even faster than Screams and moans became more frequent making Naruto know that she was at her limit and he knew that he was too.

She shrieked one last time "Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH MY FUCKING GOD YEEEEESSSSSS" before she came all over Naruto's cock. Naruto could feel the walls of her pussy clamp down on him which was enough to push him over the edge and come inside of Mei.

For Mei the feeling of being filled up by his hot gooey and sticky seed made her orgasm that much better. She fell back on to the sleeping bag and let the combination of both of their fluids seep out of her slit. Naruto then fell on top of her and gave her a two second kiss on the lips then said "Just tell me when you're ready for round two." He slyly remarked making Mei grin that there was going to be a round two and he was already ready.

"OK Foxy-Sama how about you do the work this time." she said with a giggle

with this Naruto flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees with her ass out facing him. He asked "So I take it your ready for round two?" He said in a husky tone

"Mhm... but this time lets try something new."

"And what would that be?"

"Well remember when you were eating me out and you put your finger in my asshole... well that felt amazing and I'm almost sure that's what pushed me over the edge that time." She whispered into his ear growing a blush on her face for asking him to do something to her that was so, so kinky."And don't worry I washed up before you got back."

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a kinky side to you. Then I guess you also like it when I spanked to outside right?" He said With a smile growing on his face also sporting a blush.

"Well now that you mention it I guess that It did make me a bit wet when you slapped my ass." She said while holding a finger to her bottom lip "And so what if I did enjoy it what are going to do to me Foxy-Sama, are you going to punish me for being such a naughty girl?" She whimpered with a submissive but lusty tone.

"I guess I will, but I wouldn't call it punishment since you going so really love this."He said and then leaned back pushing his tip against the entrance to her ass hole. Mei bit her lip in anticipation to what he was about to do, she knew that because of his size it would hurt at first but then she would be in paradise. He circled her entrance trying to build suspense for her then slowly pushed only his tip in in return he earned a moan from Mei which only compels him more. She had dug her nails into the bottom of the tent from the pain of initial penetration it had hurt but then she started to feel even better than when she pushed his cock into herself taking her virginity.

Naruto saw her reaction and decided to continue her 'punishment' and push himself almost all the way into her at once. Mei's eyes shot open and screamed in pain completely ripping the bottom of the tent with her nails. Naruto was lucky wasn't fucking her in the missionary position or her would have deep nail marks on his groaned and said "Ah, fuck your a lot tighter in this hole, so hows this for punishment Mei-Chan"

"Awwhh FUCK it hurts! but I love it! please Foxy-Sama slap my big, round ass!" She shouted

"Only for you Mei-Chan." He pushed a little deeper then slapped both of his hands down on her ass but on both sided and pulled her back making his cock disappear even further into her rectum. He was now about three quarters of the way into her when he roughly pulled out of her making her whimper but he told her "I just need to get some of you wetness on my dick then I can go back to given you anal."

"fine, just hurry and don't leave me waiting" she said still pouting she lost her plaything for a few seconds. She felt him enter her pussy but it didn't feel quite as good as anal even though it didn't hurt. She just thought to her self _Maybe I'm just a bit of a masochist to like pain but if Naruto-Kun is OK with that then its_ _fine_. He thrust into her for a few second and then angled himself back with her ass. This time it slid in way easier than before because of her own juices coated his big cock. It had felt better for both of them as the both sigh and moaned in pleasure, for Mei it still was a bit painful but that didn't mean that she didn't love every second of it.

"S-see I told you so." He said while stifling a grunt

"Mm mm, You were right now you can fuck my ass freely. So please put it in all the way, let me feel it fill me completely" She cooed seductively

"As you wish Mei-Chan." he said before he thrust in completely making his balls slap her pussy enticing her even further to reach down with one hand and rub herself off while he continued to fuck her from behind.

"Mmmmm, Mmmm Fuck. Aww yeah GOD DAMN FUCK me harder Foxy-Sama!" She moaned out to him

He complied with her wishes and started to thrust harder and deeper into her back door. She was still so tight so Naruto knew that he was reaching his limits even with his massive stamina he was still inexperienced. Mei felt it becoming even better when her started to go faster, she was also three fingers deep on her pussy while he was pounding her ass. He started to slap her butt repetitively which made her bite her and muffle the 'Mmmm' noises every time he thrust. They were just at their limits when they simultaneously screamed "Ahh God I'M COMING!"

He shot his load into her ass filling it with his sticky and gooey slime. She could feel the strings of his come going further into her ass completely filling her making her moan even more and making her orgasm last long and even more enjoyable than when he fucked her pussy. He pule out as soon as he shot his first few strings into her and then kept coming on top of her ass. He looked and had seen her ass already dripping with his semen oozing out slowly while she fell over in exhaustion. He did the same and cuddled next to her giving her one last kiss on the her neck before they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Naruto had waken up first to find himself cuddling behind his new lover, Mei Terumi. He brushed her hair away from his face but not before taking a whiff of her raspberry/lavender scented hair. He gave her a quick kiss on her neck and cheek then got up and went to get dressed. He decided to start breakfast this time and for a change he wasn't making ramen he actually cooked bacon, eggs and toast. The meal had taken about ten minutes to prepare and he was now only waiting for Mei to come out of the tent.

Mei had woken up 5 minutes after Naruto had and found herself alone on top of the sleeping bag. She frowned at not feeling his warmth against her but she looked around and saw his clothes were gone. Mei wondered to herself _were could he be? Oh, maybe I can join him for a shower in the the river. _She giggled and soon started to smell food, this let her now were her lover was. "Well now that I know were he is I can go back to sleep for another five minutes." she mumbled to herself.

She dozed off again on the sleeping bag only to be woken up by her young blond boyfriend. "Wakey wakey Mei-Chan it's time to get up and eat breakfast." He whispered into her ear in a gentle tone. She was still fast asleep and simply rolled onto her stomach and mumbled "aww, right there foxy-kun..." Making Naruto turn a shade of red remembering the events that transpired of the course of one night and then smiling."... Ohh, don't stop i'm almost there..." Mei mumbled deep in her perverted little dream "... Oh god I'm coming." she continued. Naruto sighed and decided to take a seat to wait for her to wake up.

He waited only a few minutes before the beautiful Mizukage woke up. She turned onto her back and leaned up still unaware that Naruto was behind her. She wiped her eyes attempting to get rid of the moistness and blurriness, she stretched her arms in the air and yawned "God damn, that was a good dream!"

"What was a good dream?" asked Naruto seemingly innocent trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Huh? Oh I didn't even see you there N-Naruto-kun, so w-what did you make for b-breakfast?" Mei asked trying to change the subject while her cheeks were set ablaze.

"Oh, I just made some toast, eggs and bacon. So on to that dream of your's, must been really something, you were mumbling on about not stopping and then something about where you like it?" He pushed still holding back a laugh.

Her cheeks were shade that could rival and maybe even beat Hinata's "Well you know..." She started to remember the previous night and how he had demolished her from behind making her realize that she had no reason to be shy around him. Her blush died down and became a mischievous grin "... Just you and me, or might I say you on top of me. I'll spare you the details but I might wanna try some things out later if you don't mind, _Foxy-Sama_." saying his 'nickname' with a seductive tone.

"Yeah sure that sound good, but we should eat breakfast right now I'm kinda hungry."

"I guess you're right I am kind of hungry."

They ate their breakfast while making some little conversation with each other but never an entire conversation just little statements. They soon finished their food and sat on the same log that started it all the night before. They leaned against each other with Mei's head on his shoulder and his against her head."So did you like my cooking?" he asked.

"Yeah It was good, But I think I'm going to take a little shower in the lake. You wanna come?" She said while stretching her arm up in the air and forward to press her breasts together and then back. She got up off of the log that they were sitting on and bent forward toward Naruto to give him a view of her cleavage. She reached her hand out to help him off of the log, he took it and she led him to the crystal clear green pond. The pond was at the deepest six feet and had little coy fish swimming peacefully, It was also surrounded by massive oak treas and many of them so there was a few leaves floating on very swiftly. Naruto just stared at the pond for a little mesmerized by the beauty of it. He turned around to see Mei already naked about to get in. Naruto followed her lead and started to strip off his clothes. Mei waited for him to finish taking his clothes off, then grabbed his hand and led him into the pond.

They stayed at the edge of the pond only about five feet and a half deep so that they could stand on the bottom and not have to float. The water wasn't the warmest but it also wasn't freezing, they soon got use to the temperature without a problem. The water went up to Mei's breasts and stopped at just past her breasts, Naruto was a bit taller than Mei so his chest was barely out of the water. This did not matter though because the water was clear so they could see each other as if they weren't even in the water besides the ripples. Mei found herself staring down at him, she shook herself as if to get out of a trance and got a bit red when she saw that he was looking at her. Mei started to approach him and said "Naruto-Kun it's so cold, I think we should press our bodies together for warmth don't you?"

"Um, Mei-Chan I think we should just wash up, we are running a little late is all." He said nervelessly while being backed up into the smooth rock wall of the pond. It was only seconds before he hit the end of the pond and Mei pinned his arms to his sides and brought her knee up to his side.

He sighed and said "Fine I'll let you have a little fun, since I know that there's nothing I could do to stop you when you get like this Mei-Chan. You're like a dog in heat."

"Good, at least now I wont have to pin you down and ride you." She said huskily

"but only a quicky, that mean only one round. So you better make it good."

"Don't worry I will." She whispered into his ear then giggled

**Runnnn little kidies the big bad lemon is her again to take your souls**

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the water and to the shore where they would have their 'quicky'. She got on all four and stuck her butt out in the air for Naruto to get a good view of both her ass hole and her pussy. "So you want convince me to do this and I'm not even the crazed one and you still want me to do the work. 'Sigh' Well I guess I kinda like to be on top better anyways." He said in a Shikamaru type tone. She giggled and reached her hand around herself, grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled them apart giving him an even better view of her back side.

"Come on Naruto I know you love dominating me, so why are you making me wait?" She pouted/whimpered.

"If you insist." He said setting a bit more serious.

He got over her and whispered in her ear "I heard anal feels even better for girls the second time, you tell me." and in that instant he shoved his long hard rod into her ass hole. She widened her eyes and yelled "Ahhh, FUCK yeeesss!" He pulled out of her completely and pushed into her again completely sinking his member into her backdoor. She screamed in ecstasy again, there was almost no pain for her this time and it was all pleasure. He started pumping back and forth continually gathering speed and going deeper each time while maintaining speed. His balls were slapping against her pussy every time her thrust his hips forward. She was moaning, panting and screaming as loud as she could feeling the bliss of being fucked by her young blond lover. Her body was covering in sweat and some of the water from the pond.

"Fuck, Mei-Chan I cant keep this up for much longer. ahhh yeah." He said/moaned

"Mmmmm fuck Mmmm. Ohhh Foxy-Sama Don't stop, oh Kami don't stop." She screamed "I don't care Mmmm just Mmmmm don't stop. I want you to Oh Kami fuck yesss cum in my ass!"

"Oh Kami Mei-Chan you're still so tight I can't keep this up." He moaned

"Oh kami, Oh kami OH KAMI FUCK YES UHHH!"

He soon felt a knot starteding to become undone in his stomach and yelled "Fuck, Mei-Chan I''m coming!" He plunged into her as far as he could get and shot his load into her ass.

"OH Fuck YESSSS!" She yelled feeling herself become filled with his seed. She felt like ass was on fire from being filled up that far and much. He continued to thrust into her a few more time and then pulled out when he felt that he had stop cumming. He fell over to his side and she turned to him and looked at him for a second before she threw herself over him and said "You know that's still not enough."

Mei had put held his hands to the sides and sat on top his lap with a mischievous/sexy grin across her face. Naruto let out a sigh and said "Yeah, I figured as much and now I'm pinned down on my back about to be 'raped' by a beautiful women." He let his head fall back and smiled a little before Mei said "You now Naruto-Kun it's not rape if you like it." In a sexy tone. "I guess you're right Mei, but it is against my will. Wow look at the spot I'm in, any straight man would kill to be in my position. Being straddled by the sexy Mizukage."

"That's enough talk, _time to get to the main course_" She said huskily. Mei positioned his cock back into her pussy and slid down taking all of it in her slit at once. "Ahhh, fuck" Naruto moaned while threw her head back with her mouth hanging wide open and let out an "Mmmm.". She started slowly and gradually picked up speed until she couldn't bounce on him any faster. Her body was still glistening in sweat and she had a mild blush on her cheeks. She reached down around her side and started to finger her ass hole with two fingers. They were both moaning and groaning, Mei's moans were drowning out Naruto's grunts and moans but that doesn't matter because they were both in heaven. Naruto was just sitting back with his hands behind his head letting Mei do all the work this time.

She had begun to pick up speed and was making a slapping noise every time she went down on him because her ass would his his thighs. Her Breasts were bouncing up and down uncontrollably until she grabbed one with her free hand and began to suckle on it. Naruto felt her walls starting to clamp on his cock and heat up considerably he new she wasn't going to last long and he could not hold in his seed much longer. He started to feel the knot in his stomach become undone and he yell "Mei-Chan I'm coming!"

"Fuck yesssss! Me too Naruto-Kun!" she yelled as she felt her orgasm hit it's peak and flow through her body as if it was a current of electricity. She slid down one last time onto his cock and kept it all the way base deep as she felt him pump her full of cum. She cherished the feel of his warm seed that made her climax all the more enjoyable. She fell forward still keeping Naruto's cock in her slit and pressed her chest against his and gave him a long passionate kiss. As soon as she broke the kiss she lifted herself off of his dick and and then bent toward him and began to clean his cock of the mixture of their juices. He was still semi-hard but when she started Naruto regained his erection and continued to feel her pleasure him.

Mei was tracing her tongue up and down his shaft and then when she felt she had gotten all of him she placed her mouth on his tip and began to make circles with her tongue on his tip. Naruto was still laying on his back just enjoying her licking his lower head like a lollipop. She started to bob her head up and down his shaft only going half way at a time. Mei removed herself from his cock, making Naruto pout but then she moved her breasts to his member and started to move them up and down his shaft simultaneously. She lowered her head enough to get his tip in her mouth and continued to swirl her tongue around the tip like before. She kept pumping her beautiful mounds up and down his long shaft almost hypnotizing Naruto.

Mei was trying to pick up the pace so she spit a little on to her mounds so that she could move up and down faster. She occasionally glanced at him and when he looked back she would just giggle and look back to his cock. Naruto saw a bit of his pre-cum come out of his tip. Mei had also seen it and quickly licked it off and showed it to him on her tongue in her mouth before she swallowed it. She began enjoying the taste of his cum which was always a bit salty and and recently started tasting a bit sweet while leaving a slight bitter taste in her mouth after she swallows. "You like how I titty fuck you, Hmmm Naruto-Kun?" She said seductively while continuing to pleasure her lover. "Awwwwe yeah Mei-Chan it feels amazing, keep going I'm almost there." He moaned out to her.

She took her breasts off of his cock and started to give him a fast hand job trying to get every bit of cum out as fast as she could. She started to feel his cock twitch a few times before he shouted "Gaahh, Cumming Mei-Chan" before he surprised her and shot a few strings of his seed onto her face, breasts and hair. She giggled perversely and wiped her eye trying to get the semen out before latching her mouth to his tip and continued to rub his slowly trying to get anything she could in her mouth as if it were a drug she so desperately craved. She whimpered a bit when nothing came out because she had done all that hard work just to get her prize that had sprayed all over her body instead of her mouth. She pouted a bit more before trying to clean her body with her fingers wiping away all that she could get and desperately licked her fingers and hands for any of his seed.

"Narutooo-kun" She pouted "tell me before you cum and not after."

He just smiled and laughed at her scrambling to get her _'drug' _"It's not funny."

"Well it was funny to me Mei-Chan. But now I think we should take a SEX-LESS shower." he said emphasizing the sex-less part. "OK Naruto-Kun." She said still pouting a bit but then shaking it off. "I think it wouldn't be the best situation were the Raikage sees dried cum in your hair or smells the sex on us so we really should be thorough." Naruto stated smiling while Mei imagined the situation and then blushed a bit.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE IN KUMOGAKURE**

"See Naruto-Kun were only a day late." Mei said with a smile and her eyes closed.

"yeah, only." He said sarcastically

"Don't sass me!" She said playfully

"I'm sorry Mizukage-sama please don't melt my balls off." Naruto said jokingly

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said "OK, so the meeting starts tomorrow so we should go right now and get a hotel. Then get something to eat, like some dango, sushi or ramen."

"I say ramen, Kami I havn't had good ramen in forever." Naruto said

"Well i say dango!" She argued

"Well how do we settle this?"

"Well... I know how." She whispered huskily in his ear.

"No, were not seeing who will last longer in the sack to see what we eat."

"Awwwe, you're no fun." She pouted

"come on we've done it like three times a day every day like every where imaginable."

"Good times, good times" She said starting to remember all the places he fucked her _like against the big oak tree, on the rose bed, in the shallow creek and when he bent me over the small boulder._ She realized she had completely zoned out and had unconsciously been licking her lips.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun you just reminded me of all the times we relieved some stress." She said smiling "Getting me all bothered just thinking about it."

Naruto started to blush "I am pretty good at relieving stress aren't I."

"The best." She said enthusiastically "Oh, look were at the Hotel."

"Lets go get a room." he said

The lobby girl immediately straightened herself at the sight of the Mizukage and said "Mizukage-Sama, We have both your rooms prepared for you."

"If you don't mind could you change that to a lovers sweet?" Mei asked

The lobby girl turned red and said "Right away Mizukage-Sama. And here is two room keys." She said handing then the two room keys

"Thank you." Naruto and Mei said simultaneously

Mei grabbed Naruto by the wrist ad pulled him up the stairs and ran to their room. "Ahh, Mei-Chan what are you doing?" He questioned

"I just want to put our stuff away fast so we could go eat and test out the new bed." She said excitedly. "I had a dream last night and I wanted to try with you." She said slyly.

"oh, well what is it?" He asked

"It's a secret until tonight." She said while continuing to run through the hallways. When she opened the door to their room she gasped and ran in and jumped onto the bed face first. She basically hugged the bed and and then got off and they started to put their clothes away in the dressers. Naruto having to keep on guard for fear of Mei jumping him.

"How about we get dango today and ramen tomorrow." He said

"Awe, that's sweet of you Naruto-Kun." She said cutely

When they were finished unpacking they went to find the nearest dango stand around Kumo. They found one in about ten minutes of wandering and asking villagers. They sat down and Naruto let Mei order for both of them because he had never really eaten dango. She ordered Teppanyaki dango for the both of them, and they both said "Itadakimasu!" Before Mei had started she looked over at Naruto and a mischievous thought came to he mind. She decided pull a bit of a prank on her lover and start to tease him with her food.

When she had brought her food to her mouth she made sure that Naruto was watching her and she started to lick her food sensually before she put the whole stick of dango in her mouth and pull off the orbs of food. Naruto went slack jawed and had begun to drool a little bit when Mei asked "Is everything OK Naruto-Kun?" innocently. He shook his head as if trying to get out of a trance and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." They both finished up in silence then left. Mei was still going to keep her prank going as long as she could ride it. The next thought that came to her mind was to go get some pop sickles for obvious reasons.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, can we go get some pop sickles?" She asked

"Sure If you want." Naruto said having no idea what she intended to do.

They went to the nearest shop and bought a double pop sickle that was blue. They split it in half and Naruto gave half to Mei then turned around to pay the shop keeper. When he turned back to Mei she had been holding the pop sickle still and bobbing her head back and forth on it. When she saw he was staring at her and almost drooling she removed her mouth from it and made a popping noise and said "Thank you Naruto-Kun" and went back to her sucking. Some of the pop sickle was melting and it dripped into her breasts. She just giggled, took her finger and dabbed it then stuck her tongue out of her mouth and wiped it off on her tongue.

She was making him extremely horny, and making him heat up with lust not being able to keep his eyes off of her before she asked.

"so what did you think of the dango?"

"It was great but not as good as ramen..." He said and continued smiling devilishly "...Or you."

"Is that so?" She asked "well which is better Me or ramen?"

"That's a tough one Mei-Chan, I think I'm going to need another taste of you first to know for sure." He said making sure to whisper the last part to her and breath hotly on her neck before giving It a little bite making her groan.

"I knew I wasn't the only sex crazed one in this relationship." She said giggling a little.

"I don't know you just rile me up so much with the little show you gave me back there" He said huskily "Imma show you just how much when we get back to the hotel." He continued while maneuvering behind her. He started to rub up and down her sides and nibbling on her neck making her sigh in bliss in the middle of the street. He wrapped his arms around her and grind against her ass making her groan yet again.

"Naruto-Kun, not here." She said while they started to run back to their room. When the arrived at the door they began to make out passionately against it before Naruto turned the handle and they stumbled into the room. They let themselves fall on the bed with Naruto on top of her she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him even closer to her. She pulled away and tried to speak but a shiver was sent down her spine when Naruto started to kiss her neck and lick her collar bone.

"Naruto-kun as much as I love this we need to stop for a minute, I want to tell you my fantasy." Mei moaned out. He gave her one last love bite on her collar bone making her squeal in pleasure and then pulled away. "So whats' this fantasy you've been wanting to tell me?" He asked. "Well I've been thinking about all of the uses of your **Kage Bushin jutsu** and I drifted asleep thinking on it and then I had an amazing dream about..." Naruto interupted and said "I think I know where your going with this and I think you're a genius" He said smiling and making his hands come together to for a cross like figure with his two finger. He shouted "**Kage Bushin no jutsu**" out of the smoke came two more Narutos.**  
**

Mei smirked thinking back to her dream and thinking how good it would actually feel in real life. Naruto in the mean while was positioning on of his clones on the bed on his back and another one at the opposite end of the bed. "Mei-Chan you need to get on top of the clone on the bed with your back toward him so he can fuck you in the ass and I will get on top of you so I can plow your pussy while my clone in the back gets to mouth fuck you." Naruto said smiling. "Ohh Naruto-Kun this is going to be fun!" She said enthusiastically and then started to strip off her clothes until she was fully nude. She then went to get on top of the clone while still facing the original Naruto. All of his clones were summoned already without clothes but Naruto still had his boxers on with a tent pitched up. He pulled down his toad boxers to reveal his eight inch meat stick which made Mei drool slightly and become all the more wet. Naruto then got on top of Mei and positioned his cock to her nether lips and started to slowly push the tip of his dick along her slit coating his head in her juices and making her throw her head back only to see another dick hovering above her head.

She grabbed the cock and started to rub him off and she soon felt the real Naruto enter her pussy and the Naruto behind her put the tip of his aligned with her ass hole. She felt him penetrate her backdoor and continually push all the way to the base of his cock was swallowed up by her hole. Mei threw her head back once again and the cloned that stood behind her grabbed her head while she had her mouth open and pushed his cock in her mouth which she gladly accepted and started to suck on like the pop sickle she had earlier. Now The two fucking her pussy and her ass were in sync and alternating between thrusts making the pleasure explode for Mei. She still had a cock in her mouth that wouldn't let her scream in pleasure so she was just making "Mmmmm" noises repeatedly which made the pleasure of the blowjob even better for the clone. He had started to buck his hips into Mei's mouth making her gag but then recover and start to feel herself be violated in all three of her holes at once.

Mei was in paradise she loved every thrust and every sensation she was feeling at the moment. The real Naruto had begun to play with her breasts. At first just kneeing them and then taking her nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue which added to her pleasure. The Clone that was face fucking her was already six inches deep and feeling the back of her throat every time he thrust into her mouth. All of the clones were linked to each other and would in turn all cum at the same time which Naruto had a plan for already. They had until this point been having sex in secluded areas so there was no need for a privacy seal so they had completely forgotten to put one up. All of the guests at the hotel could hear her muffled screams and the squeak of the bed rocking back and forth.

The time had been flying by and Naruto has been holding in his release as best he could but he knew that he was close. they had been at it for forty-five minutes and Mei had already cum on multiple occasions but Naruto has stayed strong and held it back. The two Narutos in the front where now pushing into her at the same time and continuing the pattern while the one getting a blowjob was just thrusting as fast as he could without choking her which was about a slow medium speed because whenever he sped up she began to gag and tears well up from the lack of air. For another five minutes this continued and then Naruto knew he had to stop and get off. They all got off of the bed at once and Naruto said "Mei get over here and get on your knees." in a commanding tone. She obeyed him and did just that when she realized that she was going to get a giant cum-shot. She grinned to herself and then started to stroke off the two clone Narutos and suck off the real one. Not before long their grunts becam louder and she removed Naruto's cock from her lips while stopping her hand jobs. All the Narutos started to jack off on her face while she had her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out awaiting her prize. They all Grunted one last time and began to shoot their load all over her but mostly in her mouth, eyes breasts and hair is where it all went. As soon as the clones where finished shooting their load they were dispelled.

Mei had a mouth full of cum and swallowed half of it while keeping the other half in her mouth savoring his taste and playing with it while swishing it side to side on her tongue and back and forth while keeping her mouth open for Naruto to see as some sort of show. She kept the last of his load on the tip of her tongue before his hand reached down to her chin and gently pushed her mouth closed and he said "Come on Mei-Chan I want you to swallow all of it." while grinning. She obeyed him completely like a sex slave and swallowed all of the remaining semen in her mouth before opening it again to show him that she had obeyed. "That's a good little cum slut, did you like getting a cum shot from three of me at once?" he asked huskily. She nodded her head up and down while trying to get the cum out of her eyes and hair. "So did I fulfill your fantasy?" He continued She nodded her head and said "Even better in real life."

"I think we should take a 'shower' we're a bit dirty and we smell like sex." He said

"Okay, sounds like fun." Mei said catching on to what he meant by shower.

They walked over to the bathroom and had found a large rectangular shower that had a glass sliding panel that was also the entrance. They slide the glass and turn on the shower so that the water was hot and it was causing the glass to begin fogging up. Before Mei could do anything she found herself already pinned to the glass panel with a very anxious Naruto feeling her up. She moaned yet again feeling him squeeze her cheeks with both hands and then and then slap the right one. She had always loved when Naruto was aggressive and dominant especially in bed or wherever they fucked.

He pinned her hands behind her back with her face on the glass and positioned his rod into her backdoor. He normally wasn't this rough with her but he knew she loved it when he was like this and something just stirred in the pit of his stomach making him more violent. He teased her hole and then just pushed as hard as he could penetrating all the way and engulfing his entire penis in her rectum. He leaned up next to her ear and said "You now I never got to pump you full of cum this time around, I guess I have to make up for that." Making Mei gulp but become all the more horny. She subtly lick her lips and he pulled out of her and back in as soon as he got all the way out. He began to pump in and out into like a piston but not being able to pick up speed due to her tightness. He groaned and said "Mei-Chan I'd think I would've loosened you up back there but you're still as tight as ever!" He wasn't trying to last long this time so he just wanted to make her climax and then release his own.

He continued until her screams became the loudest he had ever heard from her and he said "Ahh, Mei-Chan I'm cumming, try to hold it in our hole!" She tried to do just that as she felt him shoot all of his load into her backside making her feel like her ass was yet again on fire. He slapped her ass once again and then asked "You like how I pump you full of cum Mei-Chan? does it feel good feeling my seed deep inside your ass hole?" He pulled out of her and saw that his cum was leaking out of her and he smiled to himself. Mei was still dazed from her lover violating her back door over and over again with his giant meet stick. She was wearing a blush and blissfully moaned "I fucking love it!" Her eyes widened again when she felt two finger stick into her rear end and he whispered into her ear "I thought I told you to hold my cum inside." He tried to get as much of his own cum on his fingers before he pulled out and put it in her mouth. She licked it off and then he took his finger out of her mouth and repeated the process one more time.

After that they actually washed up and cleaned each other before drying up and heading to bed. the bed was a king sized and had leather sheets and a strong frame. They fell asleep in each others arms with Naruto behind her in a spooning position just cuddling up to her and then drifting off into deep sleep. But not before whispering into her ear "I love you Mei-Chan." "I love you to Naruto-Kun"

**END**

**Well tell me what you like and please tell me how to make it better this is my first story so if you're going to flame please don't just say it sucked tell me this is why it's bad and this is how to make it better. and please review even if its just as short one all the people who have Favorited this please it makes me want to update more often.**

**On to another matter I will begin my first long term story it will start out with the night of the Uchiha clan massacre and one of the villagers attacks on Naruto. they meet in the hospital and befriend each other then they make secret plans to flee the village and go on a six year training trip. the pairings will be NarutoxYugitoxFu in that order oh and maybe some female kyuubi action but just in his mindscape. It will be a semi god like Naruto who has perfect control over the elements Fuuton, Katon and Raiton along with many variants of the rasengan and a different type of sage training. maybe FemSasuke just to manipulate her to not be a power hungry bitch but I will post a new update every Friday hopefully starting next Friday I will try to always keep a chapter ready to post before starting a new one. Until then PEACE!  
**


End file.
